narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bando
Bando's name Does anyone know where the Japanese version of Bando's name that's in the info box came from? It seems to translate as "straps" or "belt," which could be (yet another) lead on the etymology of his name for me, since he has a strap around his torso to hold his cannons, and a similarly-styled belt. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 03:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it's fake. When I put the kana into wiktionary I end up with "sutorapa", which obviously isn't his name. ''~SnapperT '' 03:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Then somebody's gonna have to properly translate it, because I know I'd screw up. :\ Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 22:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Since he only appears in an English game, any Japanese is going to be guesswork. I've removed it. ''~SnapperT '' 03:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't think that someone translated Bando's name as "strap" or something like that, and then tried to get the Japanese characters out of Google Languages or some other tool that would only put "strap" in Japanese (sutorapa), instead of first translating it back to "bando?" I mean, if that's what happened and this is just a misunderstanding, then "strap" could not only be a lead on his name's etymology, it could be the actual meaning I've been looking for. Problem is, we don't have an official way of writing Bando's name in Japanese, since he never appeared in any Japanese media, so we may never know what the characters used to write his name would translate to. :\ Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 19:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Japanese here has nothing to do with text for the Japanese. Japanese here is only put up to note what the original text was. ie: If something was English from the beginning and never had official Japanese, there is NO point in debating what the Japanese should be. If it wasn't translated from Japanese to English, the Japanese doesn't exist from the perspective of the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 9, 2009 @ 05:00 (UTC) ::::::I got you...about nine years later. It turns out Bando actually has an official Japanese name. I'm working on an English translation patch for Gekitou Ninja Taisen! Special and there's a list of characters in multiple places. This list includes a few characters who were cut from the final release- and included in this list are the the TOMY USA exclusives as well. Every one of the USA characters have Kana names (like many other characters in the Naruto series) but interestingly, Bando is the only character out of the four with a Kanji name: 蛮道. Breaking down the kanji, the name 蛮 "ban" can be read as "barbarian", and 道 "dou" can be read as "road", "journey", "path" etc. His name literally means "Road of the Barbarian", which...makes sense, as he does a lot of traveling but he's also kind of a jerk. Kosheh (talk) 15:00, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Chakra type I think it's safe to say that he's got Fire and Lightning chakra as his primary and secondary chakra types. Should it be in the article, or is it too much of an assumption? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 01:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) strap his name means strap :I need some sourcing on this. Seems to me more like it's just a Japanese pronunciation of the word "band" in the sense of a strap. But if it's true, it'll finally end all these name problems I've been having over the course of the past year or so. Also, while I'm at it, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 02:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC)